For Love and War
by BlazePheonix
Summary: The gang finds out that Mariah’s old boyfriend is the one behind Sensui’s “insanity”. So now they have to save Itsuki and discover that a few old friends have returned to help. It’s got a bit of Yaoi and is not for the faint of heart. R
1. Default Chapter

For Love and war

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters but the plot and the original characters all belong to me.

Chapter one

After that night so much had changed, Yoko's heart had shattered. "Let it out bro, it's okay." Esmeralda cradled him because his world had been destroyed. "We made it big, huh Esme? He sniffled. "Yeah and you and I will make it bigger, for Kuro." She let her tears trickle.

Flashback

It was a cold winter night and the three were homeless. "Don't worry guys, we'll make it big someday and have a hidden castle full of treasure." Little Kuro snuggled up close and yawned. "Yeah and we'll do it together." Yoko chuckled. "Yeah, and we'll do it together." Yoko chuckled. "Yeah, together forever." Esmeralda smiled.

End of Flashback

Yoko went for days in a deep depression. He'd taken to tattooing his body, leaving only the piece of heart he and the other two shared. Esmeralda knew what Yoko was doing but allowed him to do so. Yoko's heart had frozen and not even she could change this. She knew he'd completely lost it when he came to her wit ha loop earring exactly like Kuro's.

She nodded and led him to her chamber in silence. He had been nervous before but not now, even as it pierce his fox ear, he didn't flinch. Soon enough she lost Yoko as well and disappeared for fifteen years. The last of the dynamic trio suffered endless nights of tears and research. If others could bring back evil demons then why couldn't she bring back her brothers? She spent the better half of her life sucking up to Yama and Koenma to get the information she desired. She even went as far as offering to marry Yama's eldest son Kotago to get what she wished. But the fair wolfress discovered that her fiance had a knack for visisting the comcubines. He would even bed with them to please himself, seeing as he would not be allowed by wolf-demon law to bed with her until they had officially been declared husband and wife.

But the demoness, although she loathed the prince with her whole being, was true to her people. She would only bed with her beloved husband. She would spend her days in the sacred library, trying to find the answers she seeked. When the book she wished for was found she wrote her fiance a letter in lipstick on her vanity mirror. This is what she wrote:

To my dear fiance,

I, Mariah Shenrah, refuse to marry you after discovering that you have been untrue to me. I am returning to my sacred castle and will pray in my temple that you overcome your perverted desire for sex and that you one day rule with your true love by your side. But as I have seen, your true love is not I and still have to search for my heart. I realize that using you for my own selfish desires was just as wrong as what you have done to me. But as an Amazon my duty to my families comes first. I had to use you to get the information I seek to save my brothers from eternal death.


	2. Surprises all around

For love and war 

A/N- Mariah and Esmeralda are the same person, Mariah became like a sister to the two thieves and so they spent hours trying a find a name for her. But she always danced and her dances reminded them of a gypsy so they called her Esmeralda the gypsy princess.

Chapter two

Mariah( Esmeralda) had successfully brought back Kuronue and to life with few of his wounds. "Esme… it's been awhile. I…missed…you." Kuro shuddered between words. "Shhhh, you are still weak and need to rest." She tucked the blanket around him. 'Rest my angel; get well again my brother.' She kissed his cheek and left quietly. 

"Yoko looks sick, maybe we ought to finish this without him." Yusuke looked at the wandering Kitsune. "He would be furious if we did." Suichi/Kurama protested, hoping his silver-haired sibling hadn't heard them. "It's for his own good and you know it Kurama. The Kitsune stays, he'll only be in the way." Hiei agreed with Yusuke. "Sorry Kurama, but they are right. Yoko isn't well and it would endanger our mission to have him go." The others agreed.

"No, this is wrong! He's not sick, he's just tired. He's gone with us all this way, we can't abandon him." Suichi held back tears. "Be LOGICAL Kurama, or is that too hard for you now! You hurt some kid and now you go soft! We've beaten Sensui and now we go for the next boss up! Your brother can't handle it anymore!" Hiei snaps. You don't understand, Hiei! You don't know what happened on this very day 17 years ago. Kuro DIED, are you happy now? He's upset and you haven't had the courtesy to see if he's okay." Suichi explodes, reminding his brother by yelling.

Yoko had his hands over his ears and slid to the floor in tears. Suichi turned away and walked over without turning back. "It's okay, I didn't mean to upset you further brother. Please don't cry, there that's better." He wiped the tears from Yoko's eyes and held him close.

"Whoa, has anyone ever seen him react like that before?" Yana puzzled. "No, he doesn't usually crack like that. Hiei maybe we should apologize for upsetting him." Yusuke sighed. Hiei turned away and paused for a second before agreeing.

Yoko was still depressed when they went to the Castle of Illusions to see Koenma. He was needed to find it since the curse wouldn't allow the others to see it without the password. "Welcome, congratulations on stopping Sensui and I hope you all are well rested." Koenma greeted them. "Hate to interrupt, boss man, but where is the nutcase?" Yana asked. "He is currently being treated for his wounds and a nasty concussion. You must get Itsuki from my brother soon, or Itsuki will die." Koenma replied.

"Yoko, why the long face? Did you miss me?" Kuronue landed in front of him. Yoko hugged him tight, letting tears fall down his face. "Don't cry Yoko, it's okay now." Kuro eyes the earring in Yoko's right ear. "Do you like it?" Yoko's face turned red. Kuro chuckled and nodded his approval.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"So away with the mushy stuff and what's our job?" Yusuke asked.

"My brother will try to destroy all evidence of his involvement in this plot. That means our potentials, Itsuki, Sensui and you all." Koenma explained.

"That's a problem, our potentials have been sent home for a break. And the seven psychics with Sensui are gone." Genkai sighed.

"Actually only four of them are. My ex-fiancée attempted to get them but not if I could help it." Mariah leaped off the rail, followed by two others. It was Sniper and Aminuma the game master. They both had a mark on their neck.

"The Guardian Seal, only used by the most powerful of the demon race. Used to show company ownership or that they are the marked person's protector." Yoko spoke up.

"Lady Mariah is our guardian and now we must help Itsuki." Aminuma held a little dagger in its sheath.

"Call the others Aminuma. Let's show our friend exactly what we have to work with." Mariah smiled sweetly.

Aminuma took out a reed flute and played a sweet tune. Others appeared from the shadows behind them, each had the seal on their neck.

"As you can see, we have an entire army at our disposal." Mariah smiled at the boys in front of her.

"They are well trained and are itching for battle. Not one can hold in their desire for vengeance." Kuro chuckled.

By the end of the mighty battle, Kotago stood alone against the fiery goddess. His army had taken hers and hers lay exhausted but still ready to fight at her command. She had him pinned, fear in his eyes. When it was over they found Itsuki begging to just be put out of his misery. They ignored his pleas and Kuro carried him back to the castle.

In a small room, miles from the castle, Sensui lie on a bed with a broken arm. "Feeling any better?" Katrina smiled. He was silent but she saw him wince. She changed the bandaging, carefully cradling him broken arm. "Lady Mariah has found and rescued Itsuki. She will bring you to him soon." She helped Sensui to his feet.


End file.
